Lithiated haloarenes are useful as intermediates in the synthesis of various end products, such as ligands for metallocene polymerization catalysts, and starting materials for the synthesis of agricultural chemicals and pharmaceuticals. Unfortunately, however, lithiation of polyhaloarenes, can be hazardous since unstable, shock sensitive compounds can be formed in this manner.